Flash (2014)/Season 1
Category:Seasons The Flash is an American live-action television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the second such series based on the DC Comics character of Barry Allen, aka, the Flash. Season one of ''The Flash'' premiered on the CW Network on October 7th, 2014 and was a spin-off of the CW's other notable DC Comics property, Arrow. Season one brought in Grant Gustin to take on the role of Central City police scientist Barry Allen with Candice Patton as his potential love interest, Iris West. Co-stars on the show include Danielle Panabaker and Carlos Valdes as S.T.A.R. Labs super-geniuses Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon (respectively), with Tom Cavanagh as their morally questionable employer, Doctor Harrison Wells. The series also stars Rick Cosnett as police detective Eddie Thawne and Jesse L. Martin as Eddie's partner (and Iris' father), Joe West. The show garnered instant popularity, prompting the CW Network to order a full twenty-three episode season. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Geoff Johns - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * JP Finn - Producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Associate producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Story editor * Jeffrey C. Mygatt - Director of photography * C. Kim Miles - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Harry Jierjian - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Crippen - First assistant director * Michael Shandley - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director * Ide Foyle - Set designer Directors * David Nutter * Dermott Downs * Doug Aarniokoski * Glen Winter * Jesse Warn * John Behring * John Showalter * Kevin Tancharoen * Larry Shaw * Millicent Shelton * Nick Copus * Ralph Hemecker * Rob Hardy * Steve Shill * Steve Surjik * Thor Freudenthal * Wendey Stanzler Writers * Aaron Helbing * Alison Schapker * Andrew Kreisberg * Ben Sokolowski * Brooke Eikmeier * Chris Rafferty * Cortney Norris * Gabrielle G. Stanton * Geoff Johns * Grainne Godfree * Greg Berlanti * Jaime Paglia * Kai Wu * Katherine Walczak * Keto Shimizu * Ray Utarnachitt * Todd Helbing See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Flash (2014)/Seasons Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Geoff Johns Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Jon Wallace Category:Dermott Downs Category:Grant Gustin Category:Candice Patton Category:Danielle Panabaker Category:Rick Cosnett Category:Carlos Valdes Category:Tom Cavanagh Category:Jesse L. Martin Category:Michelle Harrison Category:Chad Rook Category:Patrick Sabongui Category:Al Sapienza Category:John Wesley Shipp Category:Stephen Amell Category:Alistair Abell Category:Yoshie Bancroft Category:Osmond L. Bramble Category:Lauren Carnovale Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Olivia Cheng Category:Jennifer Cheon Category:Gigi Jackman Category:Dee Jay Jackson Category:Matthew Robert Kelly Category:Jennifer Kitchen Category:Nelson Leis Category:Dagan Nish Category:Adele Noronha Category:Troy Rudolph Category:Eli Shapera Category:Logan Williams Category:Brendon Zub Category:Carolyn Adair Category:Marc Gaudet Category:Rowan Longworth Category:Demetrice Nguyen Category:Spencer Teeter